


Inferno

by Southeast0010



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eagle Vision (Assassin's Creed), M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southeast0010/pseuds/Southeast0010
Summary: 发车啦！！





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Original Written 05/10/2015  
Posted Version 24/12/2015  
Latest Updated 12/12/2016  
补档的时候才发现连原档都弄不见了，我羞愧（。
> 
> 本来写的时候想作为《不死鸟》的番外来着。  
但是诚如大家所知，《不死鸟》被我折腾着拖了四年（捂脸），今年夏天改成八九千字的短篇参了2019AE30日。
> 
> 我们没有办法办法！只能拿开车堵住大家的嘴！

“你来。”他说，在黑暗里向我招招手。

我不需要打开鹰眼，也能在这样稀薄的黑暗里循着他的声音、气味和热量找到他的位置。九月刚刚结束，在十月的这个城市里，夜晚的空气开始带上凉意。

但他是温暖的，他的呼吸，在呼吸中起伏的胸膛，抚在我脸上的手掌，以及落在我唇上的唇，都是温暖的。我需要他。他并不温柔却十分笨拙地把我抵在墙上，并不笨拙而十分温柔地吻我。来自墙的凉意透过衬衫落在我的背脊上。我感觉得到，他的左手环在我的腰上，右手在黑暗中依次寻找我的下颌，脖颈，衬衫的领口，锁骨和肩膀。手是没有视觉的；它们只能凭借感觉和记忆去寻找所爱之人的肌肤。他的右手上带了薄薄的茧，我不确定那是因为长久地持剑，还是因为长久地握枪。至少他不像长久敲打打字机键盘或钢琴琴键的人那样，时间的沉淀留在了指尖，而岁月使他变得柔软。

他并不柔软；但他的唇很软，软得像春天花的气味，秋的凉夜，像他从未亲吻过任何人一样。那双唇明明有着适合亲吻的形状。我想象着这上百年来，他曾如同这样拥抱过多少人，在他们的耳边留下温暖的、亲昵的呼吸声。

我不知是自己的意识流动到了他的脑海中，或是我的喉咙在我的迷幻间出卖了我，他缓缓地说：“一个也没有。Tu……Solo, tutto.”

他努力发出对于他而言仍然陌生着的音节。此刻我根本不想去纠正他，也不想凝神去思考什么该死的语法问题……因为他的细碎的吻正顺着我的脖颈与锁骨一路向下滑去，直到落在胸前。我感到自己的呼吸声都变得粗重起来；介于麻和痒之间的细微的感觉在皮肤上爬动，像是某种我看不见的生物，小心翼翼地、却又颇为大胆地，慢慢移动，吐息。

我的手不知道该往哪放，只好搭在他为了亲吻而弯下去的光裸的背上。他的姿势让我想起某个圣徒在神面前谦卑的鞠躬……但我不是神，他也不是圣徒。我们是躲在黑暗里谨慎地呼吸的人，渺小而卑鄙，在时间的夹缝里寻找落脚之地，手指沾满鲜血，而面上不动声色。

“去床上。”他抬起头，用气声说。我在黑暗里点头，也不在意他是否看见。

* * *

吻，仍然是吻，铺天盖地的吻。我靠在床头，而他撑住墙壁，跪坐在我的双腿之间，用力地吻我，就像他从未吻过我一样。他的吻落在我的发际，眉心，眼角与鼻梁，最终像一个前往圣地的朝圣者一样回归于嘴唇，而我就像寻找信徒的神一样急切地寻找着他，急切地回吻他。他的手向下缓缓地滑行，一路穿过我的发梢，最终环在背上。我们的温度都因为这秋夜的墙而降低了一些，但这样反而谁也不会觉得冷。

他离开我，那些柔软得与他的眉眼不符的吻落在我的胸前。他的舌尖拨弄着其中一粒，我猝不及防，颤抖地呼出一口气。他没有停下，只是从我的背后抽出手掌，在自己身上搓暖，然后轻轻覆在我的胸口，心脏的位置。我感觉得到自己的心跳扑通扑通，在黑暗中响亮得如同天使宣判的号角；我害怕他会笑话我，如同神明嘲笑自己的造物。

但他没有，而是重新回到我的身边。我平躺下来，他撑起上身。黑暗里我看不清楚他的眼睛，但我努力朝着我所认为的方向看去。我无处安放的手掌终于寻到了它们应该去的地方：他的胸膛。那里的肌肤是滚烫的，仿佛里面含着的是奔涌的岩浆，随时都可能将向他求助的心吞没。但我知道那是我所爱之人的胸膛，它包含着一颗和我一样砰砰直跳的心，在刀剑之下仍然会流出殷红的、活的血液。

他的呼吸也变得粗重起来，那颗高贵的头颅低下来，在我的额头上静静地抵了一会儿。我看着这具健美的形体静静地翻身躺倒在我的身侧，我们面对面地侧躺着，既不说话，也不动弹；随后他的手在我毫无防备时捉住了我的阴茎。

他握着它，一动也不动地握着它，像是在感受它的重量。他的手上有薄薄的茧，我能感觉得到它缓缓地立了起来。他握得很紧，但又不紧得过分，我不知该说些什么，怎么反应。于我而言这是陌生的经验；直到他在我耳边笨拙地说“Amore”，而后手掌开始缓慢地上下滑动。

A-mo-re。三个圆润的音节在他的口腔里缓缓地发酵，经历了婉转的旅程，然后来到我的身边。我喜欢他发出那个舌颤音时的音色。我想象着那条舌头也是曾经舔吻过我、在我的口腔里逗留的舌头，而我的也是一样。语言里共同的音节是恋人之间私下交换的秘密，它让他们意识到自己的非唯一性，以及那个可以向他坦白一切的人与自己之间所存在的通感。

但我不能再想下去了；他的抚摸让我觉得痛苦难忍。我想此刻的我一定心跳过速，瞳孔放大，咬牙切齿。我忍着，思考该怎么反抗。可我不愿反抗，我宁愿那种熟悉的迷幻攫住我，永远不再放开。

我的手已经脱离了我的身体，他们成为了拥有自我意识的新生物。他们在我们的身体之间游移，顺着黑暗里熟悉的气息寻找着猎物。他们找到了，他们也攥住了它，就像他攥住我一样。他们和他一样在那根挺立的物体上上下摩擦和滑动，松松紧紧地按着，那里的皮肤滚烫而柔软。我听见他急促的呼吸声，气流吹得我耳朵发痒。他的手掌找到了我的，将我的手掌重新安放回我的身体，让它们四个相互寻找，相互慰藉。我们的阴茎抵在一起，他的手带领着我的，我们在地狱与天堂之间往返，在对方的呼吸之间寻找着意味着安全的吻。

我无法思考，无法思考，整个脑海一片空白，或者说是一片黑暗，就如同此刻正黏稠地包裹着我们的黑暗。我想抽身出来，但我抽不出来，我也不愿抽出来。他的呼吸颤抖着，像是叹息一样吐出长长的气。我们的胸膛贴在一起，我感觉着双重的心跳，仿佛此刻我们是同一的，共通的，我们的灵魂借着相互摩擦的阴茎得以交缠在一起。

像是一阵电流从我的身体里穿过，我抑制不住地发起抖来。他一定是感觉到了，倾身过来吻我。“不用忍耐。”他说，声音低得让我怀疑自己是在这样的迷幻中产生了软糯又香甜的幻觉。我忍耐不了，大声喘息着、抽出手来紧紧地拥抱着他，也不管手掌上沾上了些什么。那些液体黏稠得如同黑暗，讽刺的是，它们是半透明的，我看不见，但我额上的眼睛看见了。他也是。他在我的肩窝又落下一个吻，伸手从床头柜上的盒子里抽出几张应该白得刺眼的纸，在我看不见的地方擦拭干净我们的大腿。

那一阵电流离开之后，我昏昏欲睡，似乎全世界的安逸和慵懒都降临在我的身上，而我只想沉沉地把它们都带进疲惫的梦乡。他的手掌轻轻地拍了拍我的脸颊，有些凉，但很温柔。

“还没结束呢。”他低低地说，声音里带笑。

我醒过来。我们又回到了一开始的姿势；我平躺着，而他跪在我的双腿之间，撑起上半身。我打开了鹰眼，看着他的轮廓在黑暗里猛地熠熠发光，那光芒如同真正的神祇降世一般，我根本无法睁开眼睛。

“关掉吧。”他在笑。我几乎是顺从地关了鹰眼，又几乎是叛逆地猛地将他搂进怀里，拼命地亲吻。在我关掉鹰眼的瞬间，他的形象消失了，我的眼睛因为猛然从光明跌回黑暗而短暂地失明。那种不安全的感觉我曾经经验过；那是任何有过这样经验的人都不愿重新回忆的过程。我恐惧着，并非是恐惧黑暗，而是恐惧黑暗从我的身上所夺走的一切：我的感官，我的力量，我的意识。我恐惧的是时间终究会从我的身边、我的身上夺走他，就好像现在我一松手，他就会瞬间消失不见一样。

“我在。”他从我的亲吻里挣脱出来，手指按在我的唇上。不知什么时候，大概是上一次迷幻结束的时候，我已经口干舌燥，仿佛精疲力竭。他的手指在我的唇边游走，我渴求似的张开嘴，将手指的一节含在舌尖。我一动不动，他也一动不动，我们只是静静地感觉着那节手指一点一点地温暖起来。

他抽出手指，重新吻了我，我闭上眼睛。我身上的热量一下子消失了，随后我听见床头柜的抽屉拉开了，里面的杂物哗哗作响。液体的声音，介于液体和胶状啫喱之间的东西的声音。搓手的声音和哈气的声音。随后那熟悉的热量又回来了，然后一个声音建议我抬起双腿，叠在身上。我照做了。一只温暖的手按上了我的臀部，尽管我还是紧张得轻呼了一声。

我睁开眼睛，熟悉的吻落在胸口。“别怕。”他说，“放松。”“我相信你。”我说，感觉自己口干舌燥得不行，身上也黏着细细密密的汗。他的手指在我的后穴口温柔地打着圈，但并没有进去。“别怕。是我。是我。”他反复地在我耳边轻轻呢喃，整个人几乎趴在我的胸口。我深呼一口气，努力接纳着他探进来的第一节手指。

还有些凉，我不禁轻轻打了个寒颤。他一定是感觉到了，退了出去，我又听见了搓手和哈气的声音。变得温暖一些的手指重新进入了甬道，小心翼翼地前进，像是在地狱里走走停停、反思与凝视的诗人。“进来吧。”我说，感觉自己声音嘶哑得像马，一匹在黑夜中奔跑过山丘与河流的马。他缓缓地进来，停留了一会。我仍然一动不动，他也仍然一动不动，我们一起静静地感觉着那根手指一点一点地温暖起来。然后它同样缓缓地动起来，在逐渐变得滚烫和湿润的甬道内滑行，如同蛇的信子一般散发出诱惑的气味。

然后是第二根手指。没多久以后是三根。我感到他们仿佛也像我的手曾经做过的那样脱离了他，成为有了自主意识的生物，在我的后穴里进进出出，忙着将紧张与羞耻掏空，再塞进新的诱惑，煎熬的美。他们灵巧地滑动，从穴口滑到深处，再缓慢地抽出，然后再次进入深处，如同优美的舞蹈家，旋转，跳跃，轻盈的转身间夹杂着深浊的呼吸声。

舞蹈家因为全神贯注的演出而肌肉紧绷，而我因为全神贯注的迷幻而意识模糊。他抽出手指的一刹那，我听见了空气振动，发出啵的一声，随之而来的是无穷无尽的空虚。我感到自己像一个黑洞，需要无穷无尽的物质来填充。我需要这个无意识的星球，我需要全部飞速旋转的星系，我需要漂浮在真空中间、无始无终的尘埃之海……我需要他。他是我的乌托邦与永无乡。

“我去拿安全套。”他解释道，但我抓住了他的手。

“不要离开我。”

“我不会。”

“我相信你。”

“但是……”

“我相信你。”

我把含在齿缝里的这句话再次重复了一遍。他停下来，仔细地吻了我，就像他是第一次吻我一样。他把手指重新放进神秘的入口，缓缓滑动。我感觉体内的黑洞缓缓地闭上了索求的口，而无穷无尽、等待被填充的东西变成了欲望，在我的下腹激烈地燃烧着，如同炼狱里熊熊的火焰，烧尽我所有的理智。

“我要你。”

我只要你。

他抽出手指。还没有来得及因为突如其来的空虚而失望，他就抵在了我的后穴口。

“我也是。”

他猛地戳进来，叫喊从我来不及闭上的唇角猝不及防地滑落。他是温暖的，坚硬的，柔软的，实实在在的，我能感受得到的。我想打开鹰眼，让他在黑暗中的光芒刺瞎我凡人的眼睛；现在我能够全心全意地、分毫不差地感受到他，我不再害怕会在不着边际的黑暗中失去他的形体。我想看着他，看着他的眼睛，看着他如何进入我，如何让我成为他的，他也成为我的，看着他的唇，那双为了亲吻而生的唇，为了亲吻我而生的唇，看着他的肌肉俊美的线条，看着汗水从他的胸膛上滑下来滴在我的胸膛上，看着他的全部。

“不要开。”但他阻止了我，然后将温柔的吻烙印在我的眼皮上。“把你的眼睛留给光明。在黑暗里，我会一直在你身边。”

“直到永远。”

“直到永远。”

我们在隐秘的时间的罅隙里交换了誓言。他缓缓地动起来；一开始我还感到胀痛难忍，身下的床单被我的手指关节搅扭成螺旋的放射线，如同黑洞吞噬着四周的星系，但逐渐适应以后，那根温暖的阴茎、他的一部分，似乎也变成了我的一部分。它也成了他，缓缓地滑动，探索着我所不认识的自我，在时间的断层之间穿梭，与我进行着让世间的一切都变得毫无意义的对话。对话的节奏在慢慢加快，我已经无法单纯地将它封闭在脑内。意识流化作模糊不清的语音，从我的唇边溢出来，流到枕头和床单上。那段对话正在循序渐进地向前推进，向一切事物的核心与本质推进，向我之所以为我、他之所以为他的问题节点推进。它找到了那个点；我激动得欢呼起来，然而随后我想起我不应欢呼，于是我将手攥成拳头堵住了嘴，牙齿沉默地格格作响，颤抖着与手指上细软的肌肤相摩擦。他听见了，他凑过来亲吻我紧攥的防卫的拳头，鼓励地说：“叫出来吧。”

我松开手，搭上他光裸的背，手指一路沿着凹陷的脊椎滑向他的尾骨，像他鼓励我那样鼓励着他继续深入这场灵魂之间的讨论。我们一路向深渊的最深处推进，一路下坠，像少女坠入异乡的树洞，像诗人坠入炼狱的陷阱，像天使从天堂堕入地狱，一路跟着璀璨的迷幻的火。我无意识地喃喃着他的名字，如同在诱惑中迷失方向的朝圣者喃喃着神的圣号，而作为回报，神指引他成为圣徒。

他也和我一样颤抖着，手臂松懈下来，整个人压在我的胸口上，手指在黑暗中寻找着我的手指。我们双手相扣，胸口相对，而灵魂紧紧地缠绕在一起。他大声而粗重地喘息，有些慌乱和强硬地吻我，阴茎向我的最深处快速地抽送，每一次都伴随着两种声音、两种语言、两种意识的呼唤。我在迷幻中神志不清地吻他，感觉他的心脏和我的心脏重新合而为一，我们又回到了创世之初，一切都在混沌中安眠的昏昏沉沉。

他长长地、颤抖着松了一口气。我感觉一股微凉的液体忽然打在我的甬道内壁，身子猛地一抽，肌肉同我一样无意识地收缩着。他闷哼一声，而我感觉自己的喘息里带着哭腔，无法控制地射在我们两人的身体之间。床单上的黑洞已经填满，剩下的是扭曲的、星辰的残骸。

我全身上下一阵阵地发冷，又发热，他吻去我眼角的泪，慢慢退了出来，伸手去抽纸。我想再次抓住他的手臂，但我的力气已经不允许我这样做。他太用力，这场发生在时间断层里的性爱是神手中的闪电，人间的光，它击中了身为凡人的我，而我并没有力气反抗。

“两次就够了。”他低声说，轻轻地擦去粘在我们身体之间的黏液。“我们还有无限的时间。”我听见纸团落在地板上的声音。明天早上起床的时候，也许它们会生根，长出参天的蘑菇，艳丽，张扬，毒性十足，但充满诱惑，令人无法移开眼睛。做完了这一切，他让我僵硬的的腿重新回到伸直的状态，让一条条因为肾上腺素的刺激而紧得发痛的肌肉在他轻柔的抚摸下重新回到原本轻松的样子。他也累了，在我的胸口趴下来，我感觉着我们的肌肤相互摩擦，心跳相呼应和。我的呼吸变得沉重起来；我像是神话里将世界扛在肩上的巨人。此时此刻，我的胸口所承受的就是我的全部世界。愚蠢的凡人问道，为何扛着世界的巨人没有因此而受到什么奖励？凡人啊，那世界就是他的全部奖励，那重量正是世界所赐予他的欢愉与痛苦。没有重量的痛苦是缥缈的痛苦，没有痛苦的欢愉是虚妄的欢愉。他的气息吐在我耳边，我帮他翻身过来，我们侧躺着，隔着时间对望。

我一定是神志不清了；高潮的余韵大概还没有完全从我的身体里褪去，我总想给那段对话加一个画蛇添足的结尾。我完完全全是在胡思乱想。我想着我面前的这个人，刚刚还存在于我身体里、我们相互感受的人，若是有朝一日离我而去，会怎样。但我不知道该怎样继续这样的想象。我们还有无限的时间，我们已经在时间的夹缝里生存了这么久，过去是，未来也会是。我还记得一个诗人的句子……他说，我们的灵魂已融为一体，因此分离不再是破裂，而是延展，就像一块金子打成薄薄的金箔，能够连接起相距遥远的两个点。

“在想什么？”也许是我的目光太遥远，他问道。

在想你啊。

“我在想，”我舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“下次换我来。”

他笑。“你？”

我也笑，手指在黑暗里找到了他的。“不要小看我。”

我的手指插在他的手指之间，他的腿插在我的腿之间，我们的额发相互摩擦着。他拉过被子，我们在彼此身体的热量之中、在温柔的黑暗里相拥而眠。窗外正在起风。让那无意义的忧愁降临到别人身上去吧。我们有这静谧安详的黑暗。


End file.
